Gesture recognition enables humans to communicate with a machine and interact, in some cases, without a mechanical device. Depending on the application, gestures can originate from any bodily motion or state, but commonly originate from movement of the hands or fingers. In gesture recognition technology, a camera reads the movements of the human body and communicates the data to a computing device that uses the gestures as input to control devices or applications.